Ronnie's fight
by smilingrayofsunshine
Summary: Ronnie only wanted to get fresh air. Megan had just came over and claimed Will as hers for the next few songs, and that was fine with Ronnie; it was her wedding day. But what happened when Marcus comes looking for Ronnie; and finds her.
1. Chapter 1

What if the scene at the wedding went differently? What if Marcus had got his hands on Ronnie before Will got there? What would happen?

Based on parts of the movie and book.

Disclaimer: The work is all from the Marvellous Nicholas Sparks.

Will and Ronnie were dancing, surrounded by many people Ronnie didn't know. But that didn't matter at the time because she was in Will's arms, the only place she wanted to be. Although her dancing was rough; she was a pianist not a dancer, dancing with Will was different. When given the chance, Ronnie would gladly stay in Will's arms, but Ronnie could see from where she had her head on his chest, Meagan, Will's sister, was making her way towards them.

As Megan slowly approached, talking to people on the way, Ronnie drew a breath. She knew that she had to give Will back, for he owed his sister a dance on her day, but she didn't want to. Here, with Will, Ronnie was in a safe bubble. Nothing matter, not Marcus or Blaze or her apparent 'shop-lifting' spree, she felt safe and loved. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

With a sigh, Ronnie untangled herself from Wills embrace. Will raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're sister wants a dance with you," Ronnie replied to his look nodding her head to his sister making her way over. "I can't have you all to myself tonight can I?" Ronnie continued with a smirk. Will laughed and traced his finger tips over her cheek and was just about to reply before his sister made her presence known.

"I'm sorry Ronnie but I need to steal my little brother for a dance, he owes me one!" Meagan stated as Will turned towards her. Will searched Ronnie's eyes, trying to see something to make him stay, but he saw nothing. Ronnie smiled, "His all yours." She said stepping away from the couple. "I need some fresh air anyway," she followed on.

Ronnie gave one last smile to Will before making her way through the crowded dance floor, trying to not disrupt the dancers. As she finally hit the edge of the dance floor, and got her first real look of the reception, she was amazed. Never in her whole life in New York had she seen something so beautiful. To her right was a stream that weaved through the old, oak trees that were placed throughout the field so precisely, that she gave credit to whoever had came up with this plan. Beautiful flowers from Tulips to Roses; to Marigolds to Orchids, lined a gravel pathway leading towards the edge of a lake. As she peered towards the lake, she could see an outline of a pier and hut, surrounded by the flowing water. Ronnie walked forward, feeling compelled to wander more through this enchantment.

Ronnie followed the gravel path as it went downhill, away from the reception and the sounds of people laughing. She looked over her shoulder, not wanting to wander far from the dance floor. She wanted Will to be able to find her when he was finished dancing, but she felt the need for peace and quiet; for her to think and be in the moment.

She kept walking forward, the laughter now like a soft whisper in the wind, until she came to an abrupt stop, for she had reached the start of the pier. Ronnie looked around feeling someone's eyes on her, only then realizing what a stupid idea it was to come down here in the first place. Having lived in a city like New York, Ronnie was always conscience of her surroundings especially at night, so she wasn't surprised to be feeling a presence near her. Ronnie shook the feeling off, she was at Will's sister's wedding, probably the safest place to be right now judging from the amount of security she saw when she first entered the reception; yet that didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder every few minutes to see if someone was following her.

As Ronnie reached the little hut at the end of the pier, her heart was racing. Ronnie knew it was stupid to be paranoid and jumpy so she decided to stay at the hut for w few more minutes before handing back to the reception and Wills waiting hands.

As Ronnie started relaxing, realising she will be with Will in the next few minutes, she felt happy. Never in her life did she ever feel the way she felt with Will. Her friends would have many boyfriends at a time, trying to push Ronnie to do the same thing insisting to have 'fun', but Ronnie never did. And she was finally glad she didn't because she loved Will, she was in love with Will, and to Ronnie; that was special. She had never loved someone like that before, sure she had boyfriends but the way Will made her feel and the way he treated her; no-one in her whole life had made Ronnie feel complete.

Ronnie's thoughts headed to Will, wanting to see his beautiful face. She quickly turned around, and almost ran to the gravel path to make her way back, not realising the person standing behind a tree to her left; watching her. When Ronnie was nearly to Will, and she could see the top of his head standing out of the crowd looking around; for her presumably; she heard a noise from behind her . Ronnie turned quickly to try and see where the sound had come from but couldn't see anything. Feeling uneasy, she slowly shook her head and turned around.

And there was Marcus, looking high and drunk and as dirty as ever, leering at Ronnie making her feel uncomfortable. "Long time no see, Ronnie," Marcus said sarcastically before taking a step towards her. As Ronnie looked over Marcus' shoulder, she could no longer see the top of Will's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. **

**Sorry for being late with this chapter, I have been studying for weeks and now that i have my two week break, I'm going to finish this story. I only imagined this to be a two-shot but the story has a mind of its own and I think this may turn out to be a four-shot!**

**Disclaimer: ** Based on the book by Nicholas Sparks. Not intended to breach any conducts.

Recap:

_And there was Marcus, looking high and drunk and as dirty as ever, leering at Ronnie making her feel uncomfortable. "Long time no see, Ronnie," Marcus said sarcastically before taking a step towards her. As Ronnie looked over Marcus' shoulder, she could no longer see the top of Will's head. _

Ronnie froze, staring at Marcus to see who made the first move. She felt adrenaline pumping through her veins, her flight or fight mode setting in. Marcus took a step forward, smirking and mocking her with his eyes. "No one's around Ronnie Miller. No one is here!" Marcus said mockingly, putting his hands out to emphasis his point. Ronnie knew this already, and she knew that Marcus was trying to scare her, and it embarrassed her a little to admit that it was working a little.

Marcus took another large step forward, forcing Ronnie to step back to remain the distance between them. Marcus took another step forward and Ronnie's back hit a tree. 'This is it', Ronnie thought, 'this will be it.'

Marcus laughedfakely,"Nowhere to run now, babe," he said as he took the remaining three steps to close the distance between them. Ronnie trembled, not sure if it was from her nervousness or the anticipation; he was slowly making this hard for her, he wanted to take his time. Ronnie gulped and looked at Marcus' face. His eyes where bright and filled with mirth, but were a little hooded. He was slurring his words, stumbling, but seemed determined to get what he wanted. That got Ronnie more nervous, she knew what he wanted.

Marcus reached his hand up and started to rub Ronnie's cheek, more roughly than what Will had ever done. Ronnie turned her head to the side, discouraging his movement. "Come on Ronnie," Marcus said softly, "You know you want me too."

That hit a nerve for Ronnie. "Never," she spat back at him, "Not from you at least." Marcus quirked his eyebrow and laughed. Not one filled with happiness but filled with a sort of dread that hit Ronnie stomach and made it to churn. "We will see about that" Marcus replied and too quick for Ronnie to react, slammed his lips on hers and roughly pulled her against him.

Ronnie shuddered, and started to fight back, throwing her hands to Marcus' chest to push him back; but that didn't work. He was too strong for her and was already anticipating her moves. He held her hands at his chest with one hand and started to stroke Ronnie's hair with the other. "Calm down," Marcus told her while he pulled back from the assault on her lips to look at her appreciatively. "It will be all over soon," he continued as his hand that was originally on Ronnie's hair started to move down her collarbone and to the top of her breast.

Ronnie squirmed and closed her eyes. How dare he touch her like that she thought as she opened her eyes, this time with determination. With a move to fast for Marcus, she kneed him in the groin, making Marcus stumble a bit. Marcus looked at her with murderous eyes, "Now you've done it," he said before kissing her with a new need and pace. Ronnie didn't give up. Her heart was thundering in her ears and her eyes had tears about to fall but she wouldn't let them. She couldn't show him that she was weak. With newfound anger, Ronnie kicked Marcus again, this time at the shin, and quickly pulled her hands away when he reacted in pain.

She used the three second diversion to pull her hand back and right hook him in the face, but Marcus was too fast and had already ducked. He pulled Ronnie by the hair as she cried out in pain and brought his lips to her ear. "Never try move like that again, understood?" When Ronnie didn't reply, Marcus pulled her hair harder until Ronnie started nodding. Marcus smiled and then placed his lips at the base of her neck and started to suck.

Ronnie had had enough. She was a tough girl and she knew that she would never let anyone do that to her in New York, so why was she letting Marcus do it to her here, she thought. She pulled back this time, loathing started to set it. She hated him, and she had to get away.

Ronnie started to bring her hands slowly to Marcus' hair and tugged softly at first, then harder until he had come away from her neck. She smiled at him before viciously slamming her fist onto his face. As Marcus drew back from Ronnie, she took that advantage to hook her leg around the back of his knee and pull him towards her, causing him to fall off-balanced, and on top of her.

By now Ronnie was breathing heavily; sweat permitting on her forehead and the sudden weight of Marcus on top of her, left her a little bit winded. Marcus was much the same but had the advantage of being on top of Ronnie to hold her down. Out in the distance, they both heard Ronnie's name being called by a deep voice. No more than a few seconds later, a more high pitched voice said her name. They were looking for her she realised; she started to feel better and more energized than ever.

Marcus had slumped his body on top of Ronnie's using his weight and build to hold her to the ground, thinking that she couldn't move. And that might have been right, had she not lived in New York, had she not known how to fight her own battles and had she not known how to be strong.

Ronnie wriggled her small body and was thankful that she got her dad's genes. It would be easier getting out of Marcus' arms if she could be agile and quick in her movements. By this time, Marcus was whispering threats into her ear, telling her to keep quiet or else. Her name was called a few more times before Ronnie started to get away. She used her body to slowly squirm, becoming more aggressive as she got loose a little. She stopped for a short period of time before biting down on Marcus' arm that was closest to her. In the split second for him to react, Ronnie put her weight on her back and used the force in her knees to kick at Marcus' chest; hard enough to leave him breathless but not hard enough to hurt him. Ronnie didn't want to have to resort to that.

Closer and more panicky now, her name was called over and over again, and with a final heave, Ronnie pulled her body up in a standing position. Marcus was laid on the ground, a little dazed and breathless from the kick to the chest. Ronnie, feeling dirty and used, pulled her fist back and slammed it into his face before running towards the sound of her voice being called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ronnie's saviour.**

**A/N:**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I have made this chapter a little bit longer, and I'm going to ask for your opinions on an idea that popped in my head while I was writing this. But before I do, here is Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: All this work belongs to Nicholas Sparks. Not intended to breach any conduct. **

_Recap: Closer and more panicky now, her name was called over and over again, and with a final heave, Ronnie pulled her body up in a standing position. Marcus was laid on the ground, a little dazed and breathless from the kick to the chest. Ronnie, feeling dirty and used, pulled her fist back and slammed it into his face before running towards the sound of her voice being called._

She ran like the wind, her purple dress blowing against the current she fought so hard against. But she didn't stop, for if she did, who knows what would happen then. Ronnie resisted the urge to look behind her, to see where Marcus was, but she found it too hard not to look. 'Just a quick look,' Ronnie thought as she quickly turned her head behind her to the spot where she had just left. Upon turning around, she saw a lone figure, still on the ground, at the bottom of the hill. Ronnie had ran half-way up the hill by now, so with the last of her energy, she took off again, eager to be within a safe proximity, but more eager to be in the hands of the one she loved.

"Ronnie, Ronnie," the voices still yelled, louder than before; closer. The desperate note in Will's voice could still be heard, perhaps a little bit panicked than before. A softer, but more demanding voice still called out to Ronnie, and as she got to the top of the hill, where she could see the reception going, she met face to face with the bride herself, Megan.

"There you are Ronnie," Megan started only to be stopped by look on Ronnie's face. The relief, the safety and the shock of everything had just made its presence known and it took a lot of will power to hold the tears at bay. "Ronnie," Megan said softer this time, "Are you okay?" Ronnie shook her hand blindly, she was still in shock and she knew she wouldn't be okay until she was with Will. The meaning was lost on Megan as she started to look over Ronnie's appearance. It was only then that she noticed what a mess she was on. Her once neatly curled hair had come loose, with strands flying out everywhere, her makeup smudged underneath her eyes. Her once beautiful purple dress now had dark brown spots over hit, dirt, Megan assumed. She had a rip in the side of her dress where the dark purple bow once hung that was gone too. "Ronnie," Megan said again, shock flowing through her voice. Ronnie looked away, she had to; she didn't want to see the look in Megan's eyes.

"Ronnie," said Megan again, this time more demanding. Ronnie turned her head on command, and looked Megan in the eye. "Ronnie, who did this to you?" asked Megan. Once reminded of what just happened, Ronnie turned her head around, towards the bottom of the hill, looking for Marcus. He was already gone. 'Stupid, coward of a pig' thought Ronnie as she turned to look at Megan again. Before either of them had a chance to speak, a voice louder and closer than ever flew through Ronnie's ears. "Will," she said as she turned towards the noise and took the following three steps into his arms. "Ronnie," breathed Will, "I was so worried about you. I couldn't find you anywhere once I had finished dancing and..." Will trailed off, just realising the hot wet trail that was being left on his shirt. 'Stupid tear ducts,' thought Ronnie, 'When I don't want to cry, they always betray me,' she thought.

"Ronnie, what's going on?" Will asked as he pulled Ronnie away from him to get a better glimpse at what was upsetting her. But what he saw upset him too. Will saw red, he was livid and he was angry. 'How dare someone hurt or touch his Ronnie like that,' he thought. His glare went to his sister who was standing patiently on the side, watching the scene evolve.

"What happened to her?" Will demanded, the anger that shook his whole being, flooding through his voice. "I don't know," Megan replied, "I was asking her about it before you showed up, but she wouldn't say." Will turned to look at the shaking girl in his hands, he realised this was not the place to talk about it; outside the dance floor of his sister's wedding. "Thank you Megs, really," Will said sincerity coating his voice as he stared at his big sister. "Always, Willy, Always," Megan said in reply, using the nickname she used to call him when he was little. With one last look at Ronnie, still cowered into Will's chest, she walked away onto the dance floor, back to her wedding.

Will lead Ronnie though the back of the dance floor, avoiding the guests and anyone nosy enough to ask any questions, and through the side door of his house. "Where are we going?" asked Ronnie as she realised that he was leading her up the stairs and into one of the many hallways that were littered throughout the house. "You'll see," Will replied as he opened a door to what could only be his bedroom. Ronnie walked in, unsure of herself at first before walking around his bedroom and marvelling at the many things he had in there. Ronnie was surprised at how clean it was, compared to her bedroom, and how comfortable the bed was. She lay down on the side and waited for Will to lie down beside her. And he did, once he closed the door and got a blanket from them both. She snuggled into his chest, her face pressed up against his neck, her arms holding herself to him, her legs intertwined with his. Will didn't want to disturb her peace, but he had to talk to her as soon as he saw the ugly bruise forming on the side of her neck. Will swallowed slowly, and cleared his throat. He had never been this nervous around Ronnie before, but then again, nothing like this has ever happened to Ronnie or himself before.

"Ronnie," Will started, "What happened out there tonight?" He waited for a reply, but was only met with silence. As he opened his mouth to reassure the beautiful girl lying with him, she said one word that rocked his core, "Marcus." That one word was enough said, as they both lay there, Ronnie still snuggled deep into Will's chest, and Will breathing slowly in and out not wanting his anger to be seen. But of course, Ronnie could see through Will like a window, and she calmed him down by placing small kisses on his cheek, his nose, his eyelids and finally his mouth. "Marcus," Ronnie continued, "Was waiting for me. I went for a walk, like I told you, and I saw that little hut on the water, so I wanted to go down and have a closer look. It was really beautiful down there until Marcus turned up. He surprised me and was mocking me." Abruptly Ronnie stopped talking and looked at Will's face, "Do you want me to tell you what happened next or not?" she asked, but by the look on Will's face, Ronnie already knew the answer. Taking a breath, she continued telling the story, "He was mocking me and walking closer, but my back was up against a tree and he was really close." Ronnie continued to tell the story, pausing every now and then to calm Will down or to check the look on his face. Will lost his anger when he heard about Marcus kissing Ronnie, but the look on Ronnie's face, like Will would not want her anymore, cleared away the worries and it was his turn to calm her down. As Ronnie was finishing up what happened, she took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Will," she started, "I didn't want this to happen but especially on your sister's day." Will hushed Ronnie, putting his finger to her swollen lips. "You have, nothing, absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Its Marcus that should be sorry, so don't worry your pretty little mind, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for." And with that, Will placed his lips on Ronnie's and kissed her senseless. Ronnie felt the passion building up inside her and pulled away. "Nothing?" she queried. "Nothing," Will said with conviction and placed his lips to hers, making her forget everything that happened earlier, and just let her soak in Will's love for her.

_**~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~L.S~**_

Later that night, as Megan finished saying good-bye to her guests, she went in search of her little brother. She searched the house high and low until she opened the door to his room and saw the sight in front of her. Will and Ronnie, sleeping soundly, wrapped in each other's arms, a small smile playing on Will's face. Megan stepped into the room to get a closer look. She watched them, for a good few minutes, seeing how Ronnie would snuggle up closer to Will's chest, while Will would tighten his arms around her. Seeing them like this, in their most peaceful state, Megan was reminded of herself and her now-husband, when they were young. She stepped out of the room and silently closed the door. She knew then that her brother would marry Ronnie one day, because what they had was love. Megan walked up the stairs to her waiting husband, finally at peace since Mike's death.

**_A/N._That's it, Chapter 3. The end of the story. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I was actually writing this author's note when the Megan part popped into my head and I had to write it down. I wasn't very happy with the ending then, but now, I am. I would like to thank everyone who has every clicked on this story to read. To anyone who has reviewed, PS. This is my longest chapter by far, and I could've split it into two but I thought that would be mean! So you're welcome. Thank you so much for reviewing and making me want to write more. Anyone who has added this story to their favourites, Thank you. Any future readers, Thank you for making it this far!**

**I didn't write it at the start, but I am sorry if I get any terms wrong. I am Australian and I did decide to write our way, so my American readers, I am sorry if the spelling is wrong or something doesn't look right. **

**On the other hand, I am very excited because I am meeting Nicholas Sparks on the 7th November. He is doing a Q/A, signing/meet and greet and a speech about his new book. So I am very excited to meet him.**

**I was thinking as I wrote this that I will write a one-shot from where Will sees Marcus for the first time since what happened at the wedding. I think Will needs to get his revenge, so hopefully that will be up and posted in the next coming weeks.. Who thinks that's a good idea? **

**Thank you again, **

**Smilingrayofsunshine. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: All this work belongs to Nicholas Sparks. Not intended to breach any conduct.**

**Recap: **

_Later that night, as Megan finished saying good-bye to her guests, she went in search of her little brother. She searched the house high and low until she opened the door to his room and saw the sight in front of her. Will and Ronnie, sleeping soundly, wrapped in each other's arms, a small smile playing on Will's face. Megan stepped into the room to get a closer look. She watched them, for a good few minutes, seeing how Ronnie would snuggle up closer to Will's chest, while Will would tighten his arms around her. Seeing them like this, in their most peaceful state, Megan was reminded of herself and her now-husband, when they were young. She stepped out of the room and silently closed the door. She knew then that her brother would marry Ronnie one day, because what they had was love. Megan walked up the stairs to her waiting husband, finally at peace since Mike's death. _

The sun shone through the slit in the curtains and Ronnie looked around confused. Where was she and how did she get there? At that moment, the previous nights events flooded through her mind; 'The wedding, Marcus, Will, Megan... Will' she thought again and turned to grab at the sheets beside her. It was empty and cold which must have meant he had been gone for a while. Ronnie was conflicted; should she go out and look for Will or stay? Deep down, Ronnie knew the answer and with a quick sigh, she flipped the sheets off her and put her feet on the cold wooden floors.

Ronnie silently stepped towards the door and opened it an inch. She had never been to this part of Will's house before and didn't know where to go. She thought that heading downstairs, might be her best chance to find Will. Taking the stairs one at a time, softly and quietly to not disturb anyone, she came to the bottom and stopped. She looked around and saw nothing familiar. With a quick decision, she took the first door on the left and found herself in the piano room in which she first played for Will. The piano stood tall and Ronnie resisted the urge to run her fingers along the wood. She looked to the side and saw no-one. The piano was calling her now and her fingers itched at the chance to play. There were so many emotions in Ronnie right now and she knew that the only way she could let them go was to play out her emotions. Hesitantly she took a step towards the piano, and another until she found herself directly in front of it.

Sitting down on the bench seat, Ronnie opened the case. The black and ivory keys shined as bright as ever and Ronnie rolled the kinks out of her back, shoulders and neck. Delicately placing her hands on the keys, she played her emotions. The music came out soft and edgy, as she remembered being scared that night. Ronnie closed her eyes and played to the images that swarmed her head. The music had turned haunting now and had a deep dreadful tone to it. She played the keys like they were a part of her and through the music, suspense built in, building up and twisting and turning until Ronnie abruptly stopped. Playing softer now, she thought back to when she saw Will and she felt herself relax. The music she played was softer now, sweeter and she ran her fingers along the high notes of the piano until coming to an end, the last note hanging in the air. Ronnie smiled and felt at peace as she closed the case and turned around. That smile was soon wiped off her face as soon as she saw she had a visitor. There in a seat at the other side of the room sat Will's mother. Ronnie froze, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry for playing your piano, Ma'am," said Ronnie as she thought the best thing to do would be to apologise. Ronnie squirmed under her gaze and Will's mother stared at her. "What you played was interesting," Will's mother said after a few minutes, "Where did you learn to play?" The question that seemed so easy only brought back pain from Ronnie's childhood. "My father," she replied blinking back the memories assaulting her mind. 'Mhmm," Will's mother said, scrutinizing Ronnie with her gaze. Ronnie held her look, not wanting to feel inferior to Will's mother. She felt slightly embarrassed from the attention she was getting but she held her ground. Will's mother gave Ronnie one last look before gesturing to the couch in front of them. "Take a seat, Ronnie," she said. She waited until Ronnie hesitantly sat down. "Ronnie," Will's mother started, "Tell me a little about yourself." Ronnie didn't know what to say; she knew that his mother was only trying to get more information on her but she felt compelled to win his mother over.

"I live in New York," she said, "and I'm here for the summer. I'm sixteen, I turn 17 in a couple of months" Ronnie trailed off unsure what to say next. "What about school, college?" His mother probed. "I really don't know what to do with my life. I am thinking about going to college now but we will have to see" Ronnie replied with a small smile. "What college are you looking to go to? Have you got any interviews?" Will's mother continued her interrogation and was mildly surprised that Ronnie had an audition for Julliard. As time went, and Ronnie answered her, the questions changed from about Ronnie to her relationship with Will.

"What are your intentions with my son, Ronnie?" She asked, changing the subject so quickly that Ronnie was left muddled. "I love your son, Ma'am," She replied before continuing, " He makes me feel things I haven't felt before and I feel like I can be myself around him and he doesn't judge me." Ronnie sat quietly for a few minutes until Will's mother said, "These are deep feelings for you at such a young age, aren't they?" she challenged Ronnie, implying that she couldn't be feeling these things. Ronnie knew it was a rhetorical question but she replied to show her that she won't back down. "Age is merely a number I think. Will is much more mature for his age and he is different. I hate to admit that I am not merely as mature as he is but for what it's worth, I love him and I won't hurt him. I know I'm young but there is no age limit for love and I cannot imagine my life without him. He brings out the best in me and makes me want to be a better person and if that's not something to care about then I don't know what is." Ronnie finished quietly. Will's mother stood up and walked to the door. Ronnie sat still and watched her walk away. When she got to the door, she turned around and gave Ronnie a tight smile. "Please call me Claire," she said before she left the room leaving Ronnie all by herself.


End file.
